Forget I Said It
by chickinwhite
Summary: The evening after "Desecrated" Kahlan needs to talk to Cara...  Written for the Seeker Porn Battle.


_**Summary: The evening after "Descrated" Kahlan needs to talk to Cara...  
>Written for the Seeker Porn Battle, <strong>__**Prompts: Desecrated, more than a hug – what really happened – and – Kahlan seeks out Cara after Desecrated**_

_**Disclaimer: There is nothing I own, except my deep devotion to our ladies. No business, just fan-fun!**_

_**...**_

"_**...Forget I said it. I was delirious from the lack of air."**_

For a fleeting moment Kahlan feels dumbfounded, a shadow flying over her features. But luckily there is that tiny little voice that whispers in with conviction: "hey, she´s Cara! Give her a little time..." and it´s easy to laugh almost relieved. And when Richard walks beside her and asks "...is she okay?" she beams and answers with a bright smile exactly that:

"She´s... - Cara!"

….

The evening finds them sitting together around the small fire, the men overtrumping each other with the lion-hearted stories of their feats, Zedd putting some wit into his telling by emulating the mummy.

Whilst Richard laughs good naturedly he watches Kahlan and Cara from the corner of is eyes; they both seem to listen only halfheartedly, if at all.

Kahlan skin prickles. She can feel Cara´s eyes on her, can feel them glued to her every motion; but as soon as she shifts her own, trying to catch the blonde´s glance and gifting her with a shy smile Cara averts her gaze and stokes peevishly through the flames.

They have been taciturn during dinner and it seems to startle Kahlan now that Richard finally takes a seat beside her, shifting closer, to eventually nudge her shoulder playfully. He shortly looks into her eyes and grins amused and then nods towards Cara.

"What is it with her?"

It flashes briefly through Kahlan´s mind that he shouldn´t ask...

_**- I consider you to be my friend -**_

Kahlan´s eyes are fixed on the blonde but the Mord Sith pretends to ignores her, scowling with gritted teeth at the flames that crackle angrily against her poking.

"I don´t know." The Confessor turns to him and shrugs faintly. „Maybe it has all been a little too much today…"

_**- I´ll die instead – green eyes beaming with pride and something that she´s not able to identify…**_

Richard snorts a little, shaking his head. His arm winds around her und tugs her closer, leaning in and whispering confidingly:

"That is not possible. There is nothing in the world I can imagine that would be too much for Cara…"

He squeezes her waist – only to pull back with a confused frown as she flinches and hisses briefly through gritted teeth. Sudden worry creeps into his eyes as he looks her over, searching for her pain, questioning silently. Though Kahlan manages a crooked smile, apologizing and appeasing, she wiggles out of his arm.

"It´s okay, it´s nothing. It´s just.. a small bruise…"

When Kahlan´s short hiss has cut the air, Cara´s eyes have narrowed and settled on them, watching Richard´s features soften and he tenderly stroking the brunette´s arm, frowning and looking at her with scrutiny.

"Something happened in the tomb, Kahlan? You´re bruised! And you´re acting strangely. Especially around Cara. Has…has... she done something to you?"

Kahlan briefly closes her eyes.

– _**Green eyes burning with rage, a blonde mane fluttering as her fist makes contact... Panting. Staring. A heavy punch in her guts that catches her breath... Her back crushing against the wall. Her eyes. So very heated. Eating her mind away. And then… her lips…So soft and so fierce…tasting like heated passion. - **_

Kahlan swallows and turns to look at him with a little smile on her bruised lips. And as if seeing it for the first time his frown deepens, his hand rising carefully to gently touch it. When he looks up and stares at Cara with faint accusation his lips are pressed into a thin line;

There is a hostile glow in her eyes as she shoots him a defiant glance back. Kahlan´s hand settles on his arm the very moment he shifts, her soft low voice stops his every movement.

"It´s nothing Richard. We had a fierce... argument and I disagreed with her." And since he didn´t seem to let her go with that, she adds reluctantly: "She tried... to grip my dagger to spare me air." A tear steals out of the corner of her eye. She watches helplessly how Cara`s eyes shoot daggers at Richard´s tender hand wiping it away.

_**- I consider you to be my friend…**_

A barely audible huff comes from the blonde and with a sudden rustle the blonde stands abruptly, pressing out something that sounds like "...hunting" under her breath and without a glance back she stalks into the woods; Zedd staring after her before tilting his head and glancing at Kahlan questioningly.

Kahlan too stares after her, her breath hitching a little, the air tasting as if filled with memories of sweat and heat.

"Are you saying she tried to kill herself to make sure you´d survive?" Richard´s voice crawls into her ear as if coming from afar. Kahlan doesn´t even notice that disbelief sweeps along with his words. She nods absently and murmurs more to herself then addressing her companions:

"And I couldn´t believe what she said…"

All at once the Seeker feels sorrow for her agitated expression and, taking it for hurt, Richard offers a soothing smile and cradles her cheeks, forcing her to look into his warm eyes, his thumbs gently stroking her skin.

"Whatever she said; Kahlan, you shouldn´t blame her. It was the situation. I am sure she didn´t mean it…"

Confusion falls over him as Kahlan´s eyes widen, deep creases furrowing her forehead and in a sudden angry burst she pushes him back, ire flooding her mind.

"How can you say that?" she almost yells, upset and aghast all the same, shaking her head furiously. "I´m sure she meant every word…!" She jumps to her feet, revolt radiating from her entire stance, heated anger surging against him. Absently staring into the night she grips her blanket tighter, small muscles working hectically in her cheeks, before at last she straightens decidedly and whirls around.

"I´ll talk to her. She can´t just leave like that…" and without waiting for his response she is already storming away, heading in the direction where Cara vanished just moments ago.

Richard quickly tries to catch the hem of her skirt, but she´s gone before he´s even on his feet. His eyes search the wizard, who watches him shrugging confused, a helpless gesture that shows that he has no idea what has just happened.

It´s only for Zedd´s low chuckle that he reconsiders running after her and then decides against it. The old wizard winks amused at his dumbfounded face.

"Let her go, son. No matter what happened in this tomb, I have the strongest feeling they have to fix a few things; and believe your old grandfather - you would not want to witness how heated a discussion can grow if girls do not agree with each other…" He wears a smirk and offers his grandson a roasted chicken leg, which he takes and, his gaze scanning the tree line for Kahlan´s shadow somewhere, wearily settles beside the wizard, finally hiding his confusion behind a lopsided grin. "So, looks like we´ll have the first boy´s night out since a long time…"

…

She runs quite a good pace, but apparently Cara did the same and when she finally finds her in a far distance from the camp, the blonde is punching an innocent tree as if she´s trying to beat some reason into a drunken soldier.

Kahlan´s anger has used the time to build up into a wave of rage on her way. It´s so typically Cara! She is always the one who just walks away when things get difficult.

-Or the one who punches trees senseless.

But this time, she swears, she will not let her out of it.

"Cara!" The call sounds like she feels, angry and impatient. She can tell the blonde rolls her eyes just by the slight move of her head.

"We have to talk!"

The huff that falls from the blonde´s lips is more like a groan. She doesn´t turn her head, but, at least, the tree seems save for now.

"What do you want, Confessor?" Her voice has a sharp edge as she snarls over her shoulder; her stance stiffened as if expecting a sudden attack with her hands hovering over her agiels.

Kahlan´s eyes are burning into her back.

"Oh no, Cara, stop it! Stop playing the insulted Mord Sith. If anyone has reasons to be angry it is me!"

The blonde turns slowly and stares at her challenging. "You? Now look there! And why would _you_ be insulted?"

"You´re running away!"

The blonde looks her over with barely hidden derision, her left brow trying to climb to her hairline.

"I was _not_ running away! I was just seeking some privacy. Which obviously is something you´re begrudging me deeply." She snaps. With her head slightly dropped she watches the brunette from under her lashes, steely green cutting angrily into Kahlan´s icy blue glance.

The confessor ignores her sarcasm, she´s decided to get some answers.

"After what happened today you cannot just walk away and pretend nothing changed."

"And what are you intending to do against it?" She points at her on every word and waits a second; since no response is coming from the Confessor, who opts to just stare almost reproachfully, Cara allows a false smirk and then turns slowly; she is just about to leave when Kahlan takes a few rushed steps and grabs her arm to whirl her around...

After all none of them could have told if it was with intention or just bad luck, but being forced against her will, the Mord Sith swings her arm almost automatically to strike – and her fist meets Kahlan with a fierce blow below the belt...

The Confessor stumbles back, her sight briefly blurring as she gasps for air. But it doesn´t take more than a blink until her fury fuels her strength and causes a small break of control in her mind.

"How dare you!" she yells and then literally jumps on Cara, slapping her hard on the face and then beats her chest, her shoulders; quick hard blows landing on Cara as all her frustration surges against the Mord Sith, who barely raises her hands to defend herself.

"Stop it Kahlan!" She growls. But Kahlan is in a haze and keeps striking, until a loud groan forces its way from deep inside Cara´s chest and she grabs Kahlan´s shoulders and shoves her back, crushing her into a tree and pressing her forcefully against it to fix her movements. Not able to calm the brunette until her body is fully pressed against the Confessor.

Panting heavily Kahlan stares into the green fire that burns just inches away, flashes of memories dancing through her heated mind.

_**- They fight, both decided to not lose their stand. Sweat trickling from their foreheads, bruises blossoming on their skin. The air growing sticky; breathing long feels like cutting through mud. And suddenly Cara´s eyes are just inches away, fueled green passion and hunger almost palpable there, her lips, full and red; her tongue darting out to wet their plumpness. The world reduces to the sight of her beautiful face, which approaches closer, as though begging for her touch.**_

"Spirits, Confessor! What do you want of me?" The Mord Sith is yelling, her voice trembles with her own emotion, with her deep, though never admitted, sub-consciousness; and yet, she doesn´t allow herself to ask for the core of her inner turmoil. She still hides behind her anger.

Cara is staring into the glowing blue globes so near; almost fearing her answer.

The brunette falls silent, her body goes limp under the pressure of Cara´s form, her gaze draws soft trails over the blondes features; as if stroking her skin with the sudden midnight velvet of her eyes, overwhelmed by the whirl of emotions she finds glowing under the surface.

"How Cara?" Kahlan whispers, still stunned by something that, she has always known for certain, could _never_ happen. "How did you survive?"

_**Their lips crash together, a tongue pushes inexorably into her mouth; a feral growl turns into a moan and she´s not sure if it´s her own or if it erupted from this beautiful face so close; an untamed hand fumbling its way under her skirt and between her legs, roughly rubbing her sex through the soft fabric of her panties while another hand is tugging impatiently at her neckline; the hot sensation of lips seeking her breasts; and when she finds a nipple she eagerly takes it into the wet heat of her mouth, licking and sucking grossly. Kahlan shudders and moans at the possessive intrusion. Her insides are on fire. She melts; her flesh is already set aflame. She feels moisture seeping from her core and hears Cara´s desperate moan as she starts mapping her breasts with small open-mouthed kisses and licks, adding sharp little bites upon delicious spots.**_

"_**Cara!" she´s already lost her breath, her panting comes rushed and labored.**_

"_**Cara, please, no. We can´t..." Soon enough her mind revolts against her body, tearing her apart between that desire for a never known passion and her duty, which is almost yelling at her that she should stop her. That Cara will die... But the blonde doesn´t retreat; presses even harder into her as she tries to push her away. **_

"_**No Kahlan! We´re dying anyway! There is nothing else I can do for you, love. Let me please you, Kahlan! PLease!" and Kahlan´s last sanity feels lost, breathed into viscous air by that desperate voice and eventually she doesn´t resist any more. Tears streaming her cheeks she gives into this sweet despair, feeling her heart break as her body arches into the blonde's touch, allowing her eyes to drown for a last time in the jade green of Cara´s desire, jerking her hips greedily into Cara. The blonde manages to pass her clothes and rub her fingers into her slick heat; She already trembles under her hands, her arousal quickly building up into a storm of heat and need that she´s no longer able to control. And then she feels Cara thrusting into her, hard and demanding; but tender and gentle all the same.**_

_**The moment her power surges against its walls and floods every corner of her mind she sees the spark of pride in eyes that glow with emotions that were never supposed to be seen there. She more senses then feels Cara blown away forcefully, landing on her back, and a broken moan falls from her lips, seeing her lying there motionless. **_

"_**Love." She is panting, tears still spilling from her eyes and there is nothing she can do. There´s no time for sorrow, no time for regret. All that is, is a vast gratefulness. And love. Love for this woman who gave her life to grant her highest pleasure in a moment of utter despair.**_

_**Kahlan sinks to the ground, exhausted, her chest constricts as her lungs struggle for air. She knows this is the end. And all she feels is the need for a last touch;**_

_**Her hand seeks for Cara´s in her last effort and she squeezes gently as air is running out...**_

Kahlan´s anger is long gone. She can´t believe that she is still able to look into her eyes again, that she sees this emotion, that is far beyond what she knows from confession, is still there, glowing beneath the blonde´s anger;

And suddenly Kahlan breaks into a bright smile and raises her hands and tangles them into her blonde mane, gripping her hair and pulling her close, crushing their lips together and pushing her own tongue forward where no defense is waiting. Their kiss is heated and passionate;

And it is much more than just a kiss.

It's a prayer that this is real, that the other is still alive.

And it´s the desperate attempt to prove that, if they will ever part again, there will be enough air for them to share the breath...

This time...

- there will be no end...


End file.
